Problem: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $44h-33 =$
$ {11}$ is the greatest common factor of $44h$ and $33$. $\phantom{=}44h-33$ $={11}\cdot 4h-{11}\cdot 3$ $={11}(4h-3)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: $ {11}(4h-3) $